


Why Phil is Mad

by sophly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Non AU, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, dom!Phil, handjobs, needy!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophly/pseuds/sophly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ ‘You’re-’ Dan laughed again, ‘You’re hard.’<br/>Phil’s stare flickered of embarrassment for a second. ‘So?’ ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Phil is Mad

“DAN!” Dan heard Phil shout from the kitchen.

“YEAH?” Dan shouted back, not wanting to get out of bed.

“GET THE FUCK IN HERE RIGHT NOW .” Dan winced. Phil never cussed, and when he did he was pissed off.

Dan did a light jog down the hall and into the kitchen. He was greeted with a red faced Phil.

“How many times have I told you not to fucking do this?” Phil said, pointing at a puddle of water on the ground.

Dan blinked. This was what Phil was pissed about? Him spilling water and not cleaning back up?

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Dan said, slightly confused.

“I ALMOST JUST SLIPPED AND DIED, AND YOU’RE SORRY? THANKS DANIEL! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER.” Phil all but screamed. 

“Phil, I’m sorry but I don’t know why you are making such a big deal out of this.” Dan said, looking for softness in Phil’s eyes.

There wasn’t any. “I have been telling you not to do that for WEEKS!” Phil nearly shrieked on the word ‘weeks’.

Dan still didn’t understand why Phil was so angry, until he looked down.

Oh. OH. He let out a breathy laugh as he saw a rather large tent in Phil’s skinny jeans.

“You’re-” Dan laughed again, “You’re hard.”

Phil’s stare flickered of embarrassment for a second. "So?”

“So, that’s why you are taking your frustration out on me, you just need a good wank.” Dan laughed for a third time, much to Phil’s dismay. “Just go to your room, I’ll clean the floor.”

“And why would I do that?” Phil said, his dominance returning.

Dan gulped and stepped into the wall. “Because- because you’re-”

“Why would I do it myself if I knew you were here, in a similar situation?” Phil asked, signaling to Dan’s half-hard dick.

Dan had hardly noticed himself getting turned on, but Phil’s out of character confidence did strange but pleasurable things to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not-” Dan gasped as he felt a hand slowly stroking him through his jeans.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Daniel.” Phil brought Dan’s hand to his own erection, continuing to stroke Dan.

Dan’s hand stuttered up and down Phil’s clothed length. Phil smashed his lips against the other man’s, want radiating off him. 

The brunette didn’t really understand what was happening. Instinct took over completely, kissing Phil back with determination he never knew he had. Dan suddenly was aware of everything. How rough and urgent Phil’s lips were, yet somehow still unbelievably soft. How tight his grip was on Dan’s length. How badly he just wanted to rip his trousers off so Phil could stroke him properly. 

Even thinking of the bare contact, he whimpered out the other boys name.

Phil attached his mouth to Dan’s neck, and Dan started moaning like a pornstar.

“You like that, huh? Is this why no ones allowed to touch your neck?” Phil said, sucking and nibbling at Dan’s neck.

Phil was absolutely fucking right, and Dan got way to worked up, way to quickly. He couldn’t help it, it all just felt so so hot and so so good. 

“Phil- please-” Dan made a sound of protest when Phil detached himself.

“What do you want, baby?” Phil said hotly in his ear.

Dan could hardly breath. “Please Phil- jesus, just- just anything, please!”

Suddenly Dan felt nothing. His eyes fluttered open, lust-full and confused.

He saw Phil start to walk away. “Phil? What are you-”

“I’m going to my room.” He said sternly.

“You can’t just leave me like this!”

“Only good boys get fucked." 

The words went straight to Dan’s cock and he knew he couldn’t just wank this away.

"Phil, that’s ridiculous and way too hot, get over here.” Dan pleaded.

Phil pretended to think about it and Dan growled. 

Phil gave him a cheeky grin. “I’m messing with you.” He waltzed back over to Dan, putting his hands on Dan’s waist and going in for a kiss.

Dan sighed in relief upon feeling Phil’s hands. The kiss was like a drug, he wanted more.

“You’re such a tease,” he mumbled into Phil’s mouth.

Phil chuckled. “Get used to it.”

They spent a few minutes kissing. The battle for dominance had long since passed, and Dan knew it. Phil made sure of this as his teeth caught Dan’s bottom lip. He bit down, hard, wondering if it was too much, but then Dan bucked his hips.

Phil cocked his head, “Painslut,” he said, as if a fact.

Dan didn’t have time to blush, because Phil pushed their covered erections together. 

“I can’t believe I’m still dressed. Phil take that off, you are way too clothed.” Dan said tugging at Phil’s shirt.

Phil threw of his shirt in a manly kind of way that mad Dan want him more. Phil then started unbuttoning Dan’s jeans, He pushed them down past his boxers, and Dan was immediately embarrassed. He had geeky ones, with pikachu on them. Phil giggled, returning to his regular state just for a second.

He then dropped to his knees and looked up at Dan, asking for permission. 

Dan just nodded, not entirely grasping the situation. all he knew was god, Phil was hot, and why hadn’t he noticed until right now? Phil lowered Dan’s boxers to the ground, and took his length into his mouth.

Any of Dan’s remaining coherency went flying out the window when her felt the frankly brilliant hot wetness of Phil’s mouth. Phil began licking at the head, almost greedily, slipping his tongue in the slit every few seconds.

Dan was moaning, rather loudly, cause damn it, it’s been a while since he’d gotten laid and somehow because it was Phil it made it so much better. It was better because he knew Phil. This wasn’t some random fuck and he would see Phil later, for the rest of his life, probably. The emotional impact of the situation began to overwhelm him, then it disappeared immediately because god almighty, Phil had taken him fully in his mouth. So goddamn close.

Dan brought his hands that were previously awkwardly at his side and brought them to the raven locks in front of him. He tugged at it lightly, a warning.

Phil was bobbing rapidly now, occasionally coming up and licking the the head. Upon receiving the warning, he took Dan all the way in his throat, so that his nose was touching the few hair Dan had, and sucked hard.

Dan tugged at the locks of Phil’s hair again, wanting him to look up at him. As if hearing his thoughts, Phil looked up, and moaned. Dan looked heavenly. He was sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes almost glazed over. 

At seeing Phil’s blue eyes, Dan came. He came hard. Dan threw his head back and moaned loud enough that the neighbors must have heard, but Dan nor Phil could bring themselves to care. 

Phil swallowed gratefully, wiping his mouth and standing up, before kissing Dan, who was gasping for air and clutching onto wall behind him.

After regaining brain function, Dan realized Phil was jacking off. In front of him. Holy fuck it was hot. 

Phil’s jeans and boxers had been pushed to his ankles. Phil had one hand on Dan’s shoulder and the other around his large cock.

Well, large was rather vague, Dan thought. It wasn’t like a “monster” that you see in porn, but was definitely larger than average, enough to make Dan feel slightly inadequate. 

Dan pushed his flatmate’s hand away and gripped his cock with his own hand. He stroked slowly, before diving in to catch Phil in a kiss again. 

The situation was rather ridiculous. They were standing in the kitchen with their pants in a pool around their respective ankles, Dan already in a post-orgasmic state and with Phil probably reaching his own.

At the thought of actually seeing Phil Lester cumming, Dan quickened his pace, thumbing at the head every few seconds.

Phil was making low, breathy moans into Dan’s mouth, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. 

“Dan,” he breathed. “Fuck- close.”

Dan groaned at Phil’s cussing, and starting moving his hand frantically on Phil’s cock.

“Ah! Fuck, oh god, Dan.” Phil was saying. “Shit! Dan, cumming. Fuck.”

A few babbles later, Phil came all over Dan’s hands. They were both panting, looking into each other’s eyes, not wanting the moment to end. 

When it did end, Dan starting giggling. Phil shook his head, confused.

“You never did fuck me.” Dan said, now laughing fully.

Phil paused for a second, then laughed. “Later. For now, sleep.”

Dan followed Phil to Phil’s room, laughing and teasing the whole way.

The both forgot about the spilt water. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut im freaking slightly. omg tell me if this sucks okay ily thank you for actually reading till the end.  
> posted originally on tumblr: http://recklesstroyler.tumblr.com/post/139892227755/why-phil-is-mad


End file.
